


The Ghost of Teiko

by bisexualkiseryouta



Category: Another, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, M/M, genderbend Kuroko, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1973, Kuroko, a popular student of Teiko Middle School's class 3-3 suddenly died halfway through the school year. Devastated by the unexpected loss, the students and teachers behaved as if the student was still alive, leading to a strange presence in the graduation photo. In Spring 2013, Kagami Taiga transfers into Teiko's Class 3-3, where he meets Kuroko Tetsumi, a strange student who their classmates and teachers seemingly ignore. The class is soon caught up in a strange phenomenon, in which students and their relatives begin to die in mysterious, gruesome ways. Realizing that these deaths are connected to the "Kuroko of 1973," it's up to Taiga and Tetsumi to discover the cause of these deaths and figure how to stop it before it kills them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kagami's Spectacular Start to the School Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seijuuro, Momoi Satsuki, and Midorima Shintaro pay a visit to Class 3-3's transfer student, Kagami Taiga, who's been absent from school because of an unfortunate accident at his grandparent's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, well, hi there Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
> I have, like, a million other stories I'm supposed to be writing, so updates on this might be a little spotty, I apologize for that in advance, I procrastinate sooooo much （；￣д￣）  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy the story~ it's not necessary to have read/watched Another to understand the story, but you really should 'cos it's actually really good and... yeah. I will not fangirl right now; this is not a time to fangirl.  
> There may be more pairings later on, but for now it's just KagaKuro (with Kuroko as a girl because I am too lazy to plan the whole story out over again with a boy for his character (￣^￣)尸), AoMomo, and MidoTaka. Probably a little KiKuro 'cos that's my specialty (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*
> 
> Comments and criticism are super welcome because I can never tell if my writing is amazing or complete crap and sorry for any OOCness like writing already made characters is so haaaaaaaard and I'm trying not to screw them up and ugh. Yeah. Enjoy. Ignore my mini-rants if you can. They happen a lot (´；Д；｀)
> 
> ONTO THE STORY!!! ENJOY!!! (⁎ ✪͡ ◡͐✪͡ ⁎)ﾉ”

Kagami rolls around in the hospital bed, annoyed and bored of staring at the white walls, white ceiling, white sheets, white  _everything_. Of course, everything had to get utterly craptastic right after he moved back to his mother's hometown of Seirin- he just  _had_ to get injured right before the start of school, didn't he?

His grandpa had mentioned noises on the roof that kept him up at night, so, being the kind and caring idiot that Taiga is, he offered to go up and check it out. He was pretty sure his grandpa was just hearing things, getting senile or whatever, because he hadn't had any trouble sleeping, and he considered himself a pretty light sleeper (he isn't). So, he climbed up on the roof with his aunt, Alex, holding the ladder with his grandpa watching, convinced that there would be nothing on the roof.

Then a rabid squirrel-chipmunk-rodent thingie  _attacked him_ and made him fall of the ladder. 

Now, he's stuck in the hospital with a jagged scar running up his leg where he slammed against a piece of metal jutting out of the porch because,  _of freaking course_ Alex would choose that day to have tons of scrap metal on the porch for another one of her questionable projects. The doctors had to surgically remove some metal embedded in his thigh before stitching him up, and the cut was deep enough that it did serious damage to his leg. He could kiss his dreams of playing basketball this school year goodbye; his future would be full of annoying ass sessions of physical therapy.

Oh, and he missed the first couple weeks of school.

Things are going freakin'  _fantastic_.

The only upside to the entire experience was getting to meet Aida Riko, his favorite nurse. In her free time, she apparently coaches her younger brother's basketball team, so she'll occasionally come and sit with him to watch a game on TV, and Kagami really enjoys talking to her about it. Of course, Riko becomes a demon when he does stupid stuff, like trying to walk around before he's healed enough for that, which sucks, but she's still pretty cool. She seems to actually care about him, unlike the other nurses, some of whom practically tremble in the tall boy's presence. But, he's used to people being scared of him and always assuming he's some kind of delinquent.

"Oi, Bakagami, what did I tell you about getting up?"

Riko stomps into the room, smacking him on the back of the head before gently forcing him back down. "Two more days before you're discharged. Be a good idiot 'til then."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"You fell off the roof because you saw a chipmunk."

"It was a rabid mutated giant chipmunk that  _attacked me_!"

"Really? Because the only wounds I see are from you falling of a roof because you got scared."

"Oi!"

"Just stay in bed, okay, kid?" Riko sighs, ruffling his hair affectionately. "You don't need to screw up all your progress just because you're getting antsy."

Kagami huffs out a sigh, but nods reluctantly- if he has to spend another week in this hospital lying around all day, he'll go insane. "Good. Now, be a good boy and eat your questionable looking Jell-O." Riko passes a tray of food to him, which has a lot more than other patients get, but is still not enough for the boy; his appetite is both disturbing and amazing at the same time.

Another nurse walks into the room- a nervous, fidgety brunette who never makes eye contact- and stutters out, "Some people from your c-class are here to see you, K-Kagami-san."

She rushes out before Riko or Kagami can respond, making Riko cluck her tongue in disappointment. "Yuki-chan really needs to work on her bedside manner." she sighs. "Anyways, I'll leave you to your classmates. Try not to scare them off with that ugly mug of yours."

"Oi, Riko!" Kagami yells after his nurse, who laughs at his outraged expression and darts out into the hall, passing three kids in Teiko Middle School uniforms as they file in.

Kagami eyes them warily; he's never been the best at first impressions. Or, you know, any impressions in general. Alex likes to say he's socially awkward when it comes to everything besides basketball, which is kind of true.

"Hello, Taiga-kun!" Kagami glances at the girl, who has long hair the color of pink cotton candy and matching pink eyes. Weird coloring, but Kagami really doesn't have much room to talk with his layered crimson and black hair, weird eyebrows that split at the end, and dark red eyes. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Momoi Satsuki!" she says enthusiastically like meeting her new classmate in the hospital is the most fun thing in the world.

Kagami mumbles out a quiet "nice to meet you, too," before turning his attention to the two boys standing beside Momoi. One is much taller than the other, but, for some reason, Kagami feels like the shorter one is much more intimidating. The taller one has dark green hair and green eyes- do all the kids at Teiko have such unusual hair colors?- hidden behind a pair of glasses. He's holding a small ladybug figurine in his left hand, and Kagami notices that his fingers are taped.

The other one, whose overpowering presence more than makes up for his height, has fiery red hair and a pair of mismatched red and gold eyes. He's giving Kagami a piercing stare that feels like he's staring into his soul, or something; whatever it is, he's making Kagami uncomfortable. But, after a minute more of intense staring, he flashes Kagami a smirk. "I am Akashi Seijuuro. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kagami Taiga." Kagami barely contains a shiver at how the boy says his name- like he's an interesting new toy for him to break. "This is Midorima Shintaro." he gestures to the other boy.

"Nice to meet you two." Kagami replies, frowning when the Midorima guy huffs and flashes him a glare. Was he being impolite or something?

"We decided to pay you a visit since you haven't been able to come to school yet~" Momoi produces a bouquet of flowers from the bag she's holding, "We hope you'll be able to attend school soon!" She carefully sets the flowers on the table beside him, and he thanks her, scratching his cheek awkwardly when she flashes him a huge smile. "Since we're here, I was wondering if we could ask you some questions, Taiga-kun?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great!~" she reaches into the bag again and pulls out a neon pink clipboard. "Oh, we're all students from Teiko's Class 3-3, the same class as you, if you were wondering. Akashi-kun and I are the class representatives, and Midorima-kun is the head of countermeasures."

"Countermeasures?"

Kagami doesn't miss the warning look Akashi and Midorima send the pink-haired girl's way, but she just continues on like Kagami didn't say anything. "You moved here from Tokyo, right?"

"Yeah." Kagami had moved to America to live with his aunt Alex because his father was too busy with his company to take care of him and his grandparents weren't in the position to take care of a rambunctious seven-year-old, but he returned to Tokyo with his father a year ago. He'd attended a private school there for a year before his dad was called away on an extensive business trip to India, so he was sent to live with his grandparents and Alex, who'd returned to Seirin when he moved to Tokyo with his dad. "You went to a private middle school there, right? Why'd you transfer?"

"Familial reasons," he shrugs.

Momoi glances up from her clipboard. "Is this your first time living in Seirin?"

"Yeah, why?"  _These questions are kind of personal, aren't they?_  "Oh! I just thought you might have lived here before."

"Well, I've visited, but I've never actually lived here before." _  
_

"Did you stay for a long time?" Midorima chimes in, giving Kagami a glare he's positive he doesn't deserve. "I don't remember. I was young, so maybe?" From the expression of annoyance on the boy's face, his answer obviously isn't what he wanted. The three exchange a look and then Momoi pulls a packet out of her bag and Kagami starts to wonder how much stuff is in the oversized pink purse. "I made you a copy of all the notes since the start of first term."

"Thanks," Kagami pulls out the top of the stack of papers and catches a glimpse of girly handwriting in hot pink ink.  _That's... a lot of pink._ "I think I'll be back in school by early May, so I'll see you guys then." The three exchange another look like they're wondering if they should tell him something before the redhead- Akashi- steps forward and offers his hand. "We look forward to getting to know you, Taiga." 

"Same here. Thanks." 

~*~*~*~

Kagami shuffles down the hallway, glancing around to make sure Riko isn't around to yell at him for being out of bed, and pulls out his cellphone. There are a couple of text messages from his dad and Alex telling him to call him. _Damn. No service._ He frowns and looks around for a staircase; maybe the signal's better outside? A set of elevator doors closing catches his eye and he manages to squeeze into the empty elevator just before the doors close.

He looks down at his phone, but there's still no service.  _Guess I really will have to go outside. I hope Riko doesn't see me._ Kagami moves to press the button for the ground floor just as the elevator starts moving with a couple jerks and weird noises that make him wonder if he should've taken the stairs.

"Excuse me. You're on my foot." Kagami jumps away, clutching his chest, finally noticing a short girl with light blue hair standing behind him. "Oi! When did you get here? You almost gave me a heart attack!" he yells.

"I apologize for startling you." The girl bows slightly.  _Wow, she has no presence._ Kagami frowns at how he's having trouble keeping his eyes on her; it's like his brain is telling him to look away.  _Weird._ "S'okay." He turns away from the girl, but not before noticing the patch covering her left eye. The elevator is silent for a moment as Kagami watches the light slowly move from 3 to 2.  _Man, the stairs would've been way faster, even with an injury._ Kagami glances back at the girl, surprised when he realizes she's wearing a uniform identical to Momoi's. "You go to Teiko?"

The girl looks away from him for a moment before nodding slightly.

Kagami glances back at the buttons; the elevator is going down to the basement. "You have something to do in the basement?" he asks with a frown. He'd walked around most of the hospital with Riko, but they'd never gone down to the basement. He figured it was just for storage.

"Yes." The blue-haired girl replies in a quiet voice. Her hair reminds him of the sky- that light blue backdrop on a nice day. And her eyes- well, the eye he can see- is a darker blue, something along the lines of ocean blue he guesses. Her hair is just barely shoulder length and looks kind of messy. "I have something to deliver," she continues, oblivious to how Kagami's staring at her like an idiot. "My poor other half... is waiting for me there." The girl says the last part even quieter, like she's talking to herself.  _Other half?_

The elevator finally jerks to a stop and the doors slide open painfully slowly. The girl walks by Kagami, gripping the arm of a porcelain doll that's hanging limply by her side. It's wearing an elaborately designed dress and there's a blindfold around its eyes, which just adds to the creepiness of it being... well, you know, a doll. Dolls are creepy in general, ya know?

Kagami takes a step out of the elevator and glances up at a sign hanging from the ceiling.  _This is... the morgue?_ He stares at the girl's retreating back. "Hey, wait!" The girl stops, but doesn't look back at him.

"What's your name?"

The girl says nothing for a moment, and when Kagami starts to wonder if she'll ever answer, he hears her say quietly, "Tetsumi. Kuroko Tetsumi."

~*~*~*~

**BONUS**

"Have you heard about Kuroko in class 3 in ninth grade?"

"There was someone named Kuroko in class 3?"

"Well, it was 30 years ago. She'd been popular since the seventh grade. She was smart, pretty, and had a great personality. She was loved by students and teachers alike."

"Yeah, there's at least one person like that in every grade."

"But, shortly after she started ninth grade, that Kuroko was found dead."

"What? How?"

"I heard it was an accident. It left everyone really shocked. That is, until someone went and said it."

"Said what?"

"He pointed to Kuroko's desk and said, 'Kuroko is right there. She's not dead.'"

"Was that...?"

"Well, it was just an act. But, from that day on, class 3 behaved as if Kuroko was still alive."

"That's... kinda creepy."

"They kept the act up even into their graduation. The principal even agreed to include an extra seat for Kuroko in their graduation ceremony."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Sure. If it ended there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!~ If you have any questions, feel free to ask!
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome!!
> 
> (And I still think you should all watch or read Another because, like, there's a lot of deaths but the storyline is just super interesting and... yeah. But it is not necessary to do so. It's just a suggestion because you will love it.)
> 
> Heh. Okay. Bye until the next chapter ヾ(･ω･`｡)
> 
> (Also, I'll put up until chapter 4 ASAP, but after that I'll try to post every Wednesday)


	2. Kuroko Tetsumi?... No One With That Name Attends This School.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami asks a classmate about the girl he met at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this late update, but I've been so busy with my other stories that I had no creativity left for this one! I'll definitely try to focus on this one for a while, though! I'll be started the next chapter right after I post this- so look forward to some bad stuffs finally happening (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) my poor babies, why do I do this to you? Well, enjoy~

"Why the fuck is there a courtyard here?

"This is supposed to be fucking C building.

"Where the fuck am I?"

These are the least vulgar mutterings of one Kagami Taiga as he finds himself in yet another gorgeous-but-fucking-useless courtyard at Teikou Middle. A large tree stands in the middle of the courtyard with a gold plaque unceremoniously attached to its trunk:  _In memory of the Bus Crash of '79_ , it says. The tree is flanked by unoccupied stone benches; Kagami eyes the dark surface of one- is that substance mold? is it water? is it fucking chipmunk blood?- before dropping his ass on it and letting out a huge sigh. "Where in fucking hell did this goddamn shitty map lead me?" The eloquent boy says, attempting to fit his entire vocabulary of cusses into one sentence, apparently. In his hands is a crumpled up piece of notebook paper with a supremely shitty map of the school etched on it with runny ink, making all the labels blur together; Alex scribbled the damn thing after unceremoniously abandoning him at the entrance of the school with the excuse of "needing to prepare for class".

"This is absolutely fucking ridiculous." Kagami groans, leaning back until his head hits the tree with a satisfying  _thunk_. What the fuck is he supposed to do? Sure, he got there fucking early- way too fucking early in his opinion-, but how the fuck is he supposed to find his classroom with this piece of shit map?! Like, what the fucking hell, Alex-

"You're sitting on my skirt. Please get off."

The voice is soft, blunt, and familiar in a way Kagami can't fully remember. His eyes slide slowly to the seemingly-empty spot beside him and fall on a head of fluffy blue hair. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!" The redhead jumps up with a yell. The girl- what was her name again? Kuro-something- merely blinks at his outburst with an indifferent expression. "I was here before you."

"The hell you were!"

The girl's uncovered eye narrows slightly, as though his denial annoyed her. "I was. You just didn't notice me. That's your fault, not mine." The tone in her voice is still bland- an empty monotone, really- but he can hear an edge of annoyance in it.  _Oh, fuck, did I insult her, fuckedy fuck, I need her to give me goddamn directions, goddamn it Taiga don't fuck this up, you'll be fucking lost in this goddamn school for eternity, you fucking idiot._ "Ah, s-sorry. I was just a little... preoccupied." He suppresses an embarrassed cringe as he remembers all the curses he spewed thinking he was alone. Well, he curses when he's not alone, but he might have tuned it down a bit. "Really?" An unamused smirk graces her lips, just a small, sardonic upward quirk of her lips, and Kagami can't help but think the girl doesn't give a fuck he was cursing, but just wants to be a sarcastic little shit about his lack of direction.

"Yeah. I don't know where the hel-heck I'm going."  _Don't want to offend her feminine sensibilities, or whatever._ The raised sky blue eyebrow she levels at him makes him guess she really gives no fucks that he curses like a sailor. "That's a problem, isn't it?" Her voice lilts slightly, and he can tell she's enjoying this. But, as soon as another little sarcastic smirk flits across her face, her dark blue eyes- er, eye- turn grave like she's just remembered something quite serious. The girl stands up, smoothing down her uniform skirt, and picks up her schoolbag, making to leave. "Eh? You're leaving?" Kagami winces at the desperation in his own voice.  _Fuck, fuck, I'm sorry, just tell me where the fuck C building is, fuck, fuckedy fuck, fuck my ass running, please just tell me where the fuck to go._ The girl looks over her shoulder at him, a glimmer of surprise in her uncovered eye. "Are you really alright with this, Kagami-kun?" Her voice is hushed, like she's asking him about a secret.  _With begging on my knees for some goddamn directions? Yea, I'm fucking alright with it as long as it gets me to fucking class._ "I just need to-" He starts, but her voice cuts him off, an authoritative air suddenly coming over her.

"I should warn you." She says, turning her back on him. "It may have already begun."

* * *

"Haha, three more laps!"

Kagami joins the chorus of groans as he continues to run around the track with the rest of his P.E. class; Alex laughs heartily at the boys' exhaustion. "This is physical education, guys! I can make you run until you throw up!"  _This is why you're a teacher isn't it. To abuse teenage boys. I see through you, Alex._ And, fucking apparently, his injury does not mean he gets to sit the fuck out of P.E. class. "If you keel over, then I'll let you sit out, okay?" Alex said when he asked about it.  _If I fucking permanently damage my leg because of this shit, Alex, I will fucking make your life hell, I swear to God._

A bored-looking guy with dark blue hair jogs a few feet in front of Kagami, not even close to exhausted even after 20 laps around the track; he can't be much taller than Kagami, so it's not like he's got super long legs or some shit. He's just fucking fast.

Beside said bored-looking guy is a perky blond who's been saying a constant string of nonsense since they started running, never once running out of breath and having to pause his one-sided conversation. The blond guy isn't much shorter than his fast companion and looks to be just about as muscular. Whenever he passes by the girl's P.E. class, which is lounging on the grass by the track, chattering and giggling, he waves and earns himself some ear-splitting shrieks of encouragement. Kagami guesses he's a lady's man or some shit.

Ahead of those two are Midorima and Akashi, who run close together, keeping pace with each other while talking quietly. Kagami has caught them casting him a few curious (read: calculating) glances when they round the bend. 

Beside Akashi is this fucking  _giant_. He's tall- taller than Midorima, who's pretty fucking tall- with longish violet hair that he's tied up in a little ponytail. He's muscular and has long limbs; he'd be an amazing fucking basketball player. Maybe he's on the team. Kagami should find out who's on the team. Sure, he can't be on the team, but that doesn't mean he can't  _know_ who's on the team. I mean, it's not like he has no self control at fucking all and finding out who's on the team would likely making him say screw recovering and challenge them to a match.

It's totally not like that at all.

"Kagami, run ten more laps. Everyone else, get over to the basketball court and separate yourselves into two teams."  _...So I can running ten more fucking laps but I can't play basketball? Really? Alex, what the ever-loving FUCK kinda gym teacher are you?_ Kagami resigns himself to pouting, though, instead of fighting her on this, 'cause she'd probably hit him or something. Plus, jumping and running around court and possibly getting fouled would probably more damaging to his still-healing leg than just jogging around the stupid track.

The boys immediately split into two teams, the 5 weird-colored hair guys on one side, the 5 more normal looking guys on the other. "Ah, doesn't Shin-chan look so cool when he's playing basketball?" A voice to Kagami's right suddenly asks, and the boy almost falls on his ass for the second time that day. A shorter girl with black hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun jogs next to him, the only girl not sitting around doing nothing. "You're Kagami-san, right? New kid? I'm Takao Kazue." Takao gives him a big, goofy grin, making her gray eyes crinkle at the sides.  _Ah. So. Cute girl. You can talk to cute girls- no problem! Like, you're not socially awkward at fucking all, Taiga. Be cool._ "Uh, yeah, I am." He coughs out when he realizes he's probably been staring at her for too long without replying. "Ah, yay! I love new kids! Everyone already here is so boring~ Except Shin-chan, you know." She giggles, tossing a look at the basketball court. "Shin-chan?"  _Who the fuck is Shin-chan?_ "Oh! Yeah, you'd know him as Midorima-san." Kagami stares at her for a second with a confounded expression on his face;  _that guy... lets someone call him Shin-chan?_ "He doesn't really like my nickname for him, but it's cute, don'tcha think?" Takao winks at him with a sly smile on her lips.  _Ah. So she's a mind reader._ "I'm not a mind reader, Kagami-san, you're just an open book~!"

 _...That really doesn't sound like a compliment..._ Kagami makes a face, turning his eyes back to the track in front of him, catching a glimpse of sky blue disappearing underneath the outdoor bleachers.  _It's that girl again. Kuro, ah, Kuroko? Right? Yeah, she said Kuroko Tetsumi, I think._ She's in his class, he guesses; she sat in a desk in the far back, by the window. It was a pretty crappy desk- covered in carvings and messages in marker. But she didn't really seem to mind. The weird part was that the teacher didn't call her name while taking roll, and nobody acted like that was unusual. Maybe they just didn't notice her...? "Who's that girl?" Kagami blurts out, interrupting Takao's cheerful musings about Midorima. The girl glances up at him with a weird expression.  _Shit, shit, did I insult her, fuck, goddamn it, I fucking suck at this._ "What girl?" She asks in a tone that holds a million warnings.

"The blue-haired girl. Who sits in the back of class- Kuroko Tetsumi, or somethin'."

Takao pauses in her running, causing Kagami to stop as well. "Kuroko Tetsumi?" A confused expression falls over her face as she says the name, slowly like she's trying to put a name to the face. "Kagami-san, no one by that name or description is in our class..." Takao says as she looks at him with concern. "I don't know anyone by that name. I don't even think there is someone by the name of Kuroko in this town."

 _The fuck? Is she really that invisible?_ "You haven't noticed the girl who sits by the back window in class? I mean, I guess she has a low presence and all, but still..." Kagami feels a pang of pity for the girl; how would it feel to go completely unnoticed by your peers? And they're in their third year- that would mean she's gone unnoticed for three years? Maybe she transferred in, or something. "No one sits in that desk, though. It's empty. And there's no one with that name on the teacher's roll..." The concerned look on Takao's face makes Kagami wonder if she's not actually in their class. Maybe she went to the wrong room? No one would notice her absence from another class. "And there's no one by that name in any of the other classes. Not even among the first or second years."

 _What?_ Kagami blinks in shock because goddamnit was Takao suggesting he made her up or something? What kind of fucking weirdo would do that?  _Maybe it's 'cause you hit your head during the fall. You could be hallucinating._ Some rational part of his mind suggests. But, she was real. He'd stepped on her foot and sat on her skirt, she had to be real, right?  _Yeah, but you didn't notice that you were doing either of those things! And she appeared out of nowhere- like a ghost or some shit!_ His face pales at the thought of the girl being a ghost. Kagami doesn't have a good track record with ghost stories, and living in one would probably kill him.

* * *

"We need to tell him." Midorima states firmly. Takao hovers beside him, looking nervous, fidgeting with her skirt. Akashi narrows his eyes as he thinks of the new student, Kagami Taiga. The boy, by all accounts, was an idiot, so Akashi hadn't been too worried about not informing him of the situation. He knew  _she_ wouldn't seek anyone out to mess things up. He'd made sure of it. And he knew that many of friends were feeling hateful towards him for making  _her_ take the job- but who better to ignore than someone has substantial as a ghost?

"We don't. There's no problem. Just make sure not to slip up- being caught in a lie by an idiot like him would be a disgrace." Akashi announces. He looks around the council- the four public members and the three who refused to admit they had anything to do with this- and almost everyone nods and averts their eyes from his piercing gaze. Of course, that insubordinate Daiki stares straight back at him, defiantly, before giving a single nod of his head. "Then nobody screw up and we might make it through this school year."

* * *

"Yo."

"Riko?"

"Kagami? What's up? Are you missing the questionable hospital food?" The nurse balances a basket of laundry on her hip as she stalks through the halls of the hospital, calling out a quick goodnight to Yuki as her shift ends. "Ah, nah. I was just wondering if I could ask you about something..." The tone of the boy's voice makes her pause, and she shifts so she can press the phone better against her hear. "Shoot."

"Was there someone named Kuroko at the hospital while I was there?"

"Kuroko?" Riko repeats the name. It sounds familiar... Maybe she was under Yuki's care, and she heard something mentioned about a Kuroko. "The name sounds familiar, but I'd have to check to be sure. Why do you ask?"

"Some weird stuff has just been going on. Could you check for me?"

"'Course. I'll call you once I find anything."

"Thanks, Riko."

There's the soft click of the call ending and Riko stuffs her phone in her pocket. She'll check the records once her shift ends, she decides. She calls the elevator, sorting through the sheets in her basket when the soft ding of it arriving sounds. She steps inside, pressing the button for the fourth floor, and the thing starts up all shaky and noisy in an uncomfortable way that makes her sigh. "We need to get this damn thing inspected or something." Riko sighs as she begins her ascent to the fourth floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO, yea, Takao is a girl, is that in the tags? Idk if it's in the tags. So, this story is also kind of GoM/Kuroko, but that'll be more a thing later, but ye. I have nothing to say. Kudos and comments and suggestions are so welcome, like, I'm a lazy bum, I need people to yell at me if I'm gonna work, lol. Hope ya enjoyed ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／


End file.
